Just a Guy
by evilhalfmonkeycat
Summary: My first fanfic. Revolves around the guy who asked shinobu out in the spring special. Fifth chapter up!
1. The first time

It was a warm autumn when Togusa walked Shinobu into the flowering   
cherry tree grove. The warm pink flowers made beautiful patterns in   
the uneven soil. "Er… Since we'll be leaving next year… I just wanted   
to know." Started Togusa. "Do you want to go out some time?"  
  
It was easier than he thought it would be. It looked as if Shinobu was   
having a harder time.  
  
"Um… Er…" She whispered, cherry blossoms dropping on to her short,   
dark, black hair. As she stuttered, her cheeks took on a rosy tint.  
  
"I'm very sorry" She apologised quickly, bowing her head. Having   
started, it seemed easier to continue. "I cannot. I have someone who I   
want to be near for a little more."  
  
Togusa opened his mouth and paused. He had half expected it anyway.   
"Ok," he smiled. "Can we at least be friends?" he asked, almost   
begging.  
  
"Y-Yes. Sure" Shinobu ventured a small smile.  
  
"Er…" there was an embarrassing pause for a while. "Well… I   
suppose I have to go to class?" It was almost a question.  
  
Shinobu smiled, and nodded slightly. "Yes…S-See you later."  
  
***  
  
Togusa was talking to his two best friends in his home form. It was one   
of more eccentric rooms in the school. The pea green walls were   
occasionally littered with pieces of work pinned with bent pins.   
  
The seating arrangements were even stranger. With only one desk in   
the middle of the room, the rest were circling it. All except for the   
teacher's desk. That was behind one of the desks in the circle, as far   
away from the door as possible.  
  
"Shutddaup people, it's the register." shouted their small freckled   
English teacher. A few halfhearted right, right's came up from the   
rabble.  
  
Shina and Batou had wandered off by now, in a vain attempt to try and   
find somewhere to sit.  
  
Shina had given up by now and was telling seriously saucy jokes to a   
group of laughing teenagers. Togusa wondered where she learnt all of   
them. Surprisingly, Shina was the loudest of the trio.   
  
Batou was grinning at a two people whispering in the far corner of the   
room. He had a vested interest in whether they got together or not.  
  
"Right. Now." Started the teacher. "In preparation for the upcoming   
exams, we are going to-" he paused, "Revise!" he shouted, cracking his   
hands against his desk. "Revise, revise, revise!" he shouted, repeatedly   
slamming his hands against the vibrating table.  
  
"Eh!" said Togusa, surprised. The teacher hadn't said his name.  
  
"Hello Togusa" a quiet voice whispered from the chair next to him.  
  
Togusa swore. "What do you want, Mooney?" He said angrily.  
  
"I am offended," Mooney laughed. "It seems that you don't like me"  
  
Togusa grabbed his blazer and stood up. He didn't need this, he   
thought, slamming the chair and walking away from the mocking laugh   
of the skinny rat-like boy.  
  
"Oh yeah," the teacher said, finishing explaining what to do. "We'll   
also be in pairs"  
  
Following this announcement, a furrow of movement engulfed the   
class as everyone got a partner.  
  
"Muahahahahaha" The teacher laughed evilly. "What are you doing?   
I'll be picking the pairs."  
  
As the teacher moved through the pairs, splitting them up, he came   
across Togusa and Batou. He grinned in anticipated pleasure as the two   
boys crouched in fear against the corner wall. Then, somehow, he   
produced two boys held up by the scruff of the neck Togusa recognised   
the first boy to be the guy from the couple, and noticed Batou's face go   
deathly white.  
  
Then he noticed the second boy. It was Mooney.  
***  
  
Finally peace, Togusa thought, stumbling through the broken, rusty   
school gates. The excused boy groaned at the prospect of the hour and   
a half walk back home. Next time he would think before he spent his   
bus fare on food.  
  
On his way through Hinata, he stopped near the bridge that divided it.   
He wondered what it really contained. It seemed as if something was   
pushing him towards this small town. He loved it more than his own. It   
was one magical town.  
  
When Togusa came to the mini-type park just off the border of Hinata,   
he noticed a sound coming from the side stream. It was a low mewing   
sound.  
  
Togusa, curiosity aroused (and he needed a rest) decided to investigate.   
He followed his ears, groping in the long grass for the origin of the   
sound.  
  
Soon in a particularly long patch of grass, he found it. At first he   
couldn't identify the brown, wet animal clinging to him, but his   
stupidity could only go so far.   
  
It was a cat. A kitten, to be precise.  
  
Togusa stood, dumbfounded, for a second. He had no idea what to do   
with the small kitten. He was going to retreat to the street to think, but   
when he turned round, a semi-circle of Council Members had formed   
around the small gap between the thick trees he used to enter.  
  
The thick mist swirled around Togusa's foot as he stood, watching the   
old men. The old people tensed as Togusa took a small step forward.  
  
Suddenly, Togusa ran through the circle, and was surprised to see that   
the old men gave no indication of his leaving. This didn't stop him   
running though.  
  
"He is too young," one of the men rasped, without moving.  
  
"We have no choice," another responded, again without moving.  
  
"True, True" the whole group muttered, as the mist encased them.  
  
_________________________*__________________________  
  
my notes : well.. my first fanfic. As you can see, I'm suffing up bit. So R&R.   
PLEASE. I need help ;')I'm going to update in a week or two to correct any   
flaws and have the second chapter(hopefully longer than this one!)  
  
I will include the original characters of love hina, but not as main   
characters. I think you were right about the Japanese. Thanks for the help.   
Wow that first one was crap. 


	2. The new girl

Once Shina was convinced he was far enough away from the Council Members, he   
stopped, panting. "Who the hell are those people?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
It was only now he noticed the small black kitten that he was still clutching to his   
blazer pocket.  
  
Once again, Togusa had no idea of what to do with the cute little thing. He couldn't   
just leave it, but he definitely couldn't take it home.  
  
He put the kitten down for a moment, to rest his weary arms, and noticed the reason   
why the cat had been stuck. The small kitten, once put on the ground, struggled to   
stay up and one of the weak, furry legs collapsed. At first, Togusa wanted to take it to   
a vet of some sort, to get it set, but then he noticed the, already present, very secure   
splint that was on the broken leg.  
  
By now Togusa was too tired to think. He would put the kitten somewhere safe, and   
deal with it tomorrow. With this in mind, he lifted the kitten gently, and looked for a   
comfortable place to leave it.  
  
Togusa had run quite a while before stopping. His mad rush had left him in an obscure,   
mostly unused path that bordered his town and Hinata. It led through a small forest.   
The tall, old oaks hid all but a tiny flicker of light. Even though, the land seemed alive.   
Birds singing, squirrels chittering and dogs barking formed a kind of permanent   
background noise in the forest.   
  
Meanwhile, Togusa had managed to find a small cave in-between two large rocks a   
small way from the path. Togusa put the fidgeting little kitten down and delved into   
his bag. He produced a very large, worn kitchen apron, a bottle of warm spring water,   
and a very old tuna and cucumber sandwich. He made a bed of the apron, emptied the   
tuna onto a piece of paper, and poured the water into his lunchbox.  
  
Togusa watched the little kitten lap water for a minute, before grabbing his bag and   
continuing his way home.  
  
***  
  
Before leaving his house the next day, Togusa stacked himself up on milk and the   
only fish he could find, dried octopus.  
  
Togusa left the fish and milk with the kitten on his way to school. When he got to the   
dreary grey building that was Togusa's school, he thought that he must early. His   
form was eerily quiet, lacking the customary shouts and the screams that were   
normally present.   
  
This is why, when he found that the whole class was present, he nearly bowled over   
with shock. Not only this, but they were all sitting down… in their seats! The reason   
for the obvious silence soon became apparent when Togusa scanned their faces, and   
noticed the other difference. Someone was sitting in the centre. Someone new.  
  
***  
  
Meiko was angry. Partly because of the silence, but mostly to do with the Guys.   
Those who had managed to transfer into this school with her had found themselves   
surreptitiously dumped in such a fashion as so she never had any of them in any of her   
lessons.   
  
But, no, Guys are like viruses, they follow her everywhere. She knew that she wasn't   
ugly, with her long, soft, brown hair, and her blue eyes, but god knows what inspires   
perfectly normal men to become obsessive, unwanted slaves at the sight of her.  
  
She didn't do anything strange when she first arrived in the class. She opened the door,   
and sat down in the nearest chair. Slowly, conversations started to falter. Then the guy   
next to her started hitting on her. Disgusted, she moved. Again, the guy next to her   
started hitting on her. Now totally freaked out, she stood up, only to find Guys on   
each side, forcing her to move into the centre.  
  
"Shut up!" she almost screamed at the crowd around her.  
  
An embarrassed silence followed, with a few girls whispering quietly and glaring in   
her direction.  
  
Togusa, of course, didn't know any of this, so when he sat down next to the strange   
new girl, he had no idea why he was the receiver of a look that promised murder.  
  
When the teacher arrived, he raised an eyebrow, and victoriously shouted, "Yes!   
Finally! A day when I don't have to use teargas to shut you people up!", making a   
punching motion that made him look oddly like a tall child.  
  
Then without pausing, he began rattling the names off the register.  
  
***  
  
Throughout the two lessons that followed, Meiko grew more and more surprised at   
how normal Togusa was to her. Normal… and nice. Throughout the lessons, he hadn't   
tried to hit on her once. He was one of the very few boys who seemed more or less normal to her.  
  
She joined the trio during the two breaks, and when the final bell went, Meiko was   
happy. The day hadn't gone as badly after all.  
  
Togusa… Togusa. What a nice…friend, she thought, moving through the slightly   
rusted school gates.  
  
"Meiko!" a call stopped her. At first, she thought it was a Guy, but upon looking, she   
noticed the waving form of Togusa from across the road.  
  
"See you tomorrow, huh?" he called while walking away from her.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Meiko called back happily.  
  
Then without realising it, Meiko stood watching Togusa's retreating back with a small,   
satisfied smile.  
  
"If you want my advice," Batou said, leaning against the dirty white walls with a   
calculating grin on his face.  
  
"Wait a bit," he continued, dusting himself off. He's still getting over one. You'll see   
what I mean tomorrow."  
  
"The cat is out of the bag!" he shouted from the road as he crossed, and continued his   
way home.  
  
Before Meiko could make anything of this, a loud worshiping cry of "Meiko!" arose   
form across the courtyard.  
  
"Here we go again," Meiko groaned, and as all other thoughts flew from her mind,   
she began to run.  
  
The return of the writers notes :   
  
Along with this chapter, I have finally found a   
direction for the story. I suppose I should have thought of the plot first, but this is how   
I like to work. Things are getting interesting(or they will be, in a chap or so)!  
  
Hmmmm…. I get different word counts to fanfic.net. odd. And my formatting goes to   
hell. Maybe if I covert to txt first? Ah… got it. 


	3. Meetings Meetings Meetings

Meetings Meetings Meetings  
  
On the way to school, Togusa once again checked on the little kitten. It seemed to be   
doing fine, it even purred when he stroked it. He also restocked the kitten's food   
before leaving.  
  
Arriving at school, Togusa was delighted to hear the comforting screams and shouts as he   
approached his home form.  
  
"Thank god" he thought, walking in. "I don't need a repeat of yesterday!"  
  
However, Togusa's happiness faltered when the pupils stopped talking, instead staring   
at him.  
  
"Hello Togusa." Shina shouted, grinning from across the room.  
  
"Err… Hi" He replied, fazed by all the attention he was getting.  
  
Shina's grin grew even wider as she spun towards Togusa.  
  
"I hear you asked Shinobu out on Wednesday!" Shina's words were like a trigger.   
They caused an explosion of deafening sound throughout the room. People laughing.   
A barrage of questions hit an already stunned Togusa.  
  
Like yesterday, the ring of people surrounding him forced Togusa into the centre, and   
towards a silent Meiko. Meiko was simply staring at Batuo, who was studying Togusa,   
gauging his reaction.  
  
Togusa was being forced to lean backwards over the centre table, when, with perfect   
timing, the door blew open, distracting his tormentors.  
  
With a shout, the teacher rolled through the ruined door, and came up firing.  
  
Before the first three students lay withering on the floor in chalk-created agony, the   
whole class was sitting in perfect silence.  
  
"That's right!" the teacher growled angrily. "Shut up!"  
  
Then, without pause, he rattled the names off the register, until Togusa's.  
  
"Togusa?" He snickered "How's Shinobu?"  
  
Togusa mumbled something obscene in response, which only caused the teacher to   
laugh louder.  
  
***  
  
Shina was happy. She was. She had friends everywhere. Well… most of them were   
boys, but that was alright. Wasn't it?  
  
Now, with the arrival of Meiko, things changed.  
  
Shina was sitting on the light wooden fence that stopped people from going down the   
small grass hill near the canteen. She was talking to one of the many groups of friends   
that she was part of, when she heard a wolf whistle. Angered, she turned, and noticed   
the real person the whistle was directed at.  
  
Meiko. She had been walking normally, chatting happily with Togusa before she   
heard the whistle. Upon hearing it, she froze. Hurriedly, she grabbed Togusa's hand   
and started to run. Shina tactfully ignored the horde of young men to whom she had just  
been talking to which raced past her, instead watching the two run. Togusa was laughing,   
Meiko just looked angry.  
  
Strange, she thought, look how close they look. So close. Shina rapped her blazer   
around her cold body. So perfect.  
  
Shina quietly slipped of the fence, and walked off… alone.  
  
***  
  
Togusa, exhausted, stood panting with Meiko outside some part of the school that he   
had never seen.  
  
"I think we lost them" Meiko whispered.  
  
"Good! I'm exhausted!" He replied, wheezing. "Where are we?"  
  
"Hmmm…" she answered, "I dunno"  
.  
Together, they explored the room. It was fairly large, and obviously a classroom, but   
strangely unused. It was a light room, with no windows. It had no desks, nothing.  
  
There was on thing though. A poster. It was large, and it stood out like a sore thumb.   
On it were written three words, written in white on the black background.   
  
"What about Her?" it read. At first, Togusa just looked at it, but after a while, it sunk   
in.  
  
"Shinobu!" he screamed, running, totally ignoring Meiko.  
  
"Eh…?" she said, confused, running out the door with him.  
  
She would've continued, but suddenly she remembered what Batuo had told her the   
day before.  
  
"He's just got over one."  
  
She paused, staring after him. Suddenly weary, she turned, looking for the room that   
she had just left. It had disappeared.  
  
Slowly, wearily, she set off to her form.  
  
***  
  
"How's Shinobu?" the taunting voice followed Togusa as he ran.  
  
"What about her?" He ran. He had to find her, though he didn't know what to do if he   
did. He had to help her, though he did not know how. He did, though, have an idea of   
where she was.  
  
Togusa soon arrived at the place his feet had been taking him. An old door greeted   
him. On the door, you could just make out the shape of a girl on the door. He   
wandered, only fleetingly, whether it was right going into a girl's toilet, even if it was   
unused.  
  
He entered quietly, to be greeted by the sound of soft sobbing. Togusa was suddenly emmbarrased.  
He mentally calmed himself, and walked up to the locked cubicle from which   
the sobbing was arising.  
  
"Err…Shinobu," he started. "I'm sorry." The sobbing stopped. "I'm sorry"  
  
He opened the door, and looked at Shinobu, who was sitting on the toilet, looked up,   
and he saw her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I had no idea that this would happen. I wouldn't have told   
you if I did"  
  
Shinobu stopped sniffing, and gave a small smile.  
  
"No. You did what you had to." She replied, shaking her head. "You wouldn't know   
unless you tried."  
  
"I'll be alright," she started standing up, but before she could finish, she heard the   
sound of the door opening.  
  
"Oh, no" she said, panicked "You can't be here"  
  
"You go," Togusa whispered, hurriedly. "I'll stay in here.."  
  
"Shinobu," she heard the sound of Akieo call.  
  
"Ok," she replied "good bye" she greeted, leaving the cubicle. She heard no reply.  
  
"Are you ok, Shinobu?" Akeio asked, concerned, as Shinobu walked towards her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, shakily.  
  
"Erg… they should really clean this place more often." She said, beating a small bat   
away as she held open the door.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Shinobu said, smiling slightly.  
  
***  
  
Mooney walked into the old class, smiling. He moved to pick up the poster he had left   
on the wall. Grinning, he rolled up the poster, and wandered out.  
  
***  
  
When Togusa left the bustling school, he was happy. Firstly, the crazy day had finally   
finished, and that tomorrow was the weekend.  
  
When Togusa arrived at the small cave where he left his kitten, he was smiling. Then,   
he noticed it. The cat had gone.   
  
Today was far from over.  
  
***  
  
Notes: Well…here we are. I've finished already. And it's longer than the last one (I   
think!) Things are going fast.^^ You like? I hope so!  
I hope my Shinobu was ok. I don't do pre-made characters well. I can't seem to keep   
them in character. But don't worry; the whole gang is going to be part of this. Now,   
though, I need some rest. Sweet sleep. 


	4. Meetings Meetings Meetings Part 2

Meetings Meetings Meetings Part 2  
  
Su was bored. It felt wrong. She needed to find something to do. She fleetingly   
considered searching for that kitten she had requisitioned earlier, but that would be   
boring, and she secretly believed that cat didn't taste that good anyway.   
  
Looking up from her wanderings, she noticed that she had somehow managed to   
wander into the inn's well-stocked kitchen. Unconsciously, she grabbed a banana and   
started to eat.   
  
Quickly, she ran back up the banisters, waved to Shinobu, and crawled back to her   
jungle-like room. On the balcony, she noticed a young, tall boy knocking anxiously at   
the inn's front door. Shrugging, she slid through the gap in her door, and started   
finding something to do.  
  
***  
Shinobu had just finished her small amount of homework and was wondering down to   
the kitchen, humming happily. She enjoyed days like this. Things were normal,   
people were nice, and things just seemed good. When she was with her parents, things   
were constantly unstable, and she had no idea of what would happen day after day.   
That's why she liked times like this.  
  
"Evening Su!" she chirped as the banana girl rushed past her up the banister.  
  
Shinobu had just put on her small, Liddo-kun and friends apron, and was about to   
start dinner, when she heard someone knock at the front door.  
  
"I'm coming," she shouted happily, humming as she opened the now-silent door.  
  
"Erm...Hi." Togusa said, his cheeks growing slightly pink.  
  
***  
  
Togusa anxiously knocked at the sliding door that marked the entrance of Hinata sou.   
He still couldn't shake off the odd feeling that someone was playing a bad joke at his   
expense.  
  
"I'm coming," Shinobu's happy voice stopped Togusa in mid-knock. Shinobu! Now   
he remembered why he had heard of this inn before!  
  
Togusa was shocked by the quick turn in events, and he just stood staring when   
Shinobu slid the large, light door open.  
  
After a few, long seconds, both their faces took on a heavy blush.  
  
"Er... Hi..."He mumbled, staring at his shoes with his hands behind his back. He felt   
like he had interrupted something important. "Can I come in?"  
  
His words caused the blindly staring Shinobu to un-freeze. She ushered him in,   
sprouting apologies, and led him to the large sparse living room.  
  
As soon as he could, Togusa handed Shinobu the small, odd card he had found in the   
forest. "Does she stay here?" he asked.  
  
Strangely, Shinobu seemed a little surprised. She nodded, and pointed back the way   
they had come. "301, up the stairs." She said, face anxious.  
  
Togusa nodded, and walked out. He took the stairs two at a time. He only paused   
momentarily before opening the large, simple door.  
  
The large wild, uncouth jungle that faced him fazed him slightly, and he slowly,   
carefully walked along the only path, it seemed to have been created by animals more   
than humans.  
  
He soon arrived at a clearing that seemed out of place in the jungle-themed room.   
There were what seemed like hundreds of computers and consoles lined side by side,   
the buzz of fans was almost deafening. Togusa wondered briefly how the whole floor   
seemed to be covered.  
  
In a small corner, a girl who looked a little too old for the child's sailor suit she was   
wearing, was sitting cross-legged, deftly playing a game. Her fingers, playing a quick   
dance on the controller, were the only things moving.  
  
Togusa, slowly and carefully, made his way towards the frozen figure. He stood next   
to her for a few minutes.  
  
"Er...Have you seen my cat?" he asked, not thinking of anything else to say.  
  
Her only response was a slight nod of the head.  
  
"...Where?"  
  
She pointed a hand in a seemingly random direction. "It ran off before I added the   
garnish." It was a simple statement.  
  
Togusa just stood there, his mouth open, shocked. Suddenly, he had had enough.  
  
"WHY DID YOU EAT MY CAT!?" He almost screamed, shaking his fists at her.  
  
Su showed no reaction to the outburst, she merely paused her game and turned   
towards him.  
  
She stared into his waiting eyes for a second, before slowly saying; "I thought it might   
taste nice."  
  
Togusa was flabbergasted. How could she take it so normally? He slowly made his   
way from the girl, tripping over a chair in the direction she pointed. For some reason,   
he never took his eyes off the staring girl as he left the clearing.  
  
***  
  
Su watched the boy leave, but as soon as he left her field of view, she swung her legs   
back into their original position, and continued her venture into the alien world.  
  
***  
  
Togusa had managed to find his little adopted kitten, but he could not refuse   
Shinobu's offer of dinner, so he didn't leave. That's why he was sitting, a little   
apprehensively, at the long table that was where the residents of Hinata sou ate.   
  
He was on the end of the table, and to the right of him was Shinobu and beyond her,   
the strange girl he had met earlier. In front of him was a fairly small 20-something,   
with short hair, a cup of what looked like sake next to her, and an air of relaxation   
about her. This contrasted greatly with the young woman next to her. She was   
wearing a plain kendo training uniform, and was eating slowly, with her back as stiff   
as a pole. Everything she did showed a vast amount of self-control. Not exactly tense,   
just alert.  
  
"Well... Did you manage to find that...kitten of yours?" The woman of the pair after   
the young woman asked. She was staring at him in a placating way that made him feel   
as if she was trying to 'be nice to Shinobu's little friend'.  
  
"Er... yes thank you." He said in a humble voice. It would no help to surprise who   
seemed to be an important person in Hinata Sou.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as he had said that, the young woman wearing the kendo outfit   
looked at him, as if it was the first time she noticed him. He met her stare for a few   
moments, before looking into his food. Her eyes seemed to bore a hole in his skull.  
  
"Er... Would anyone like anything more to eat?" Shinobu asked timidly, trying to fill   
the conversational void that had formed.  
  
Most of the people there happily leaned forward and helped themselves to more of   
Shinobu's delicious food. All except for Su, her plate was already so full that nothing   
else could full it. Instead she turned round and faced Togusa.  
  
"Didn't you ask Shinobu out on Monday?" She asked happily.  
  
An even stronger silence than before locked the table. Nearly everyone turned red.   
The woman who asked him the question before looked a little flustered, the   
embarrassed. The man next to her looked embarrassed, before looking distressed. The   
kendo high schooler looked angry, and embarrassed, at the same time. Even so, she   
did not look at Togusa.  
  
Only Su and the sake-drinker were not embarrassed. Su looked at him as if expecting   
an answer, before shrugging, and returning to her food, attacking it with anything that   
came to hand.  
  
The sake-drinker sat up, and, without becoming any less relaxed, she looked more   
interested, and her face held a slight mocking look.  
  
The rest of the meal was held like that, in a hard silence. When they had finished,   
Togusa hastily made his excuses and set off.  
  
Shinobu walked him to the door, and just before he left, he blurted out "Do you want   
to go somewhere tomorrow?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but Togusa hurriedly continued, "No, not like that, I mean   
just... friendly."  
  
That stopped her. She stood, shocked, but considering. Suddenly Togusa felt anxious.  
  
"Well... If you will... I'll be at the old English restaurant at 12..." He said, for some   
reason not wanting to hear the answer. "Thanks. See you later."  
  
Togusa almost ran out into the dark, and disappeared down the stairs before Shinobu   
could think of anything to say.  
  
***  
  
Mokoto stared at the tall boy sitting next to Shinobu at the dinner table. She had been   
detecting a small sense of evil all afternoon, but it was only not that she had managed   
to place it. That boy. She could confront him, but that would dishonour both him and   
her. Not in front of everyone. Even if she did, what then? How could she be sure that   
he was the source of the evil without harming him?  
  
It seemed like she had no choice, once again. She didn't like it, but once again, she   
had to use Ni No Tachi. But now, she had to wait.  
  
What had Su just said?! Him...ask her? At their age...indecent! Well she had never...  
  
***  
  
Mokoto slid out the door soon after Togusa left. She looked right and left, and quickly   
marched down the steps, looking for the boy.  
  
Halfway down the stairs she noticed him turning down the small path that led to the   
shortcut out.   
  
How could he know about that? It took her a whole month to find that one. She   
hurried after him. She entered the back ally and just as he was about to turn the corner,   
he noticed her.  
  
"Oh...Hi." He called, and Mokoto once again felt the small residue of evil. She made   
no reply, instead drawing her sword and preparing ki.  
  
She saw the startled look in his eyes, and said "Peace. This will only harm that what is   
evil."  
  
Togusa's eyes flashed surprise, relief, shock, fear and anger almost instantly.  
  
"Please" he pleaded. He seemed to already no the answer.   
  
Mokoto eyes hardened. Why should he be afraid? Even so, something held her.  
  
"Damm you" he growled. "I AM NOT EVIL!" He shouted, but almost as if to   
convince himself.  
  
Mokoto lashed out with Ni No Tachi just as the boy shouted at her, and felt no evil hit   
its wave. She relaxed, before glancing at the place that the boy should have been in,   
but wasn't. He dodged it! How?! It's not possible!  
  
She suddenly felt a great surge of evil, and a flock of birds erupted from a bush next   
to the road. She had it! Vampire!  
***  
  
Kitsune leaned forwards as soon as she heard Su's question. Well, well. Togusa and   
Shinobu? Who would've thought? She looked at the tall, embarrassed teen and   
grinned. This was going to be fun.  
  
***  
  
Shinobu walked slowly, thinking. She opened the door, and realised that she had been   
unconsciously walking to Kitsune's room. She had considered going to her for help,   
but she didn't do that sort of thing.  
  
"Oh, hi Shinobu." Kitsune said, turning from her cupboard.  
  
Shinobu had intended to ask on how to avoid Togusa's affections, but what came out   
was "Should I meet Togusa tomorrow?"  
  
Kitsune grinned. "Cause. Why not?" She knew quite well why not, but she thought   
Shinobu's obsession with Keitaro was not doing the girl any good.  
  
"But what about..." she left the Keitaro hanging. "I...he...maybe?" she looked,   
pleadingly.  
  
Suddenly she didn't feel so mischievous. She shook her head and carried on. "Maybe   
if you tell Togusa that you love Keitaro. That's the best way to snare a man, make   
him jealous."  
  
Shinobu opened her mouth, and closed it, looking shocked. Stammering goodnights,   
she left and quietly closed the sliding door.  
  
It would be enough to suggest it to her, but she would figure it out for herself. She   
grinned, and stopped herself. Normally she'd play a little of her guitar, drink some   
sake and crawl into bed, but...  
  
She walked slowly and surely back towards the cupboard in the far side of her room.   
She flung open the doors.  
  
"Now." she said to the hiding figure.  
  
***  
  
Batou looked determined as he climbed the sidewall of Hinata Sou. He swung his legs   
in the open window, and walked silently towards the door. He had to find out the   
situation between Togusa and Shinobu.  
  
Suddenly a hand went over his mouth and he felt something prick in his back.  
  
"You'd better have a good reason for this." A distinctly feminine voice whispered   
dangerously.  
  
Even though he was afraid, he could not forget how soft the hand felt against his   
mouth.  
  
"Mhhrsh" He mumbled through the gag.  
  
The woman laughed, it was dry. "I suppose you can't speak like that." She removed   
the gag and pushed him into what seemed like a couch.  
  
A light flicked on. Batou looked at the woman, and opened his mouth. She was about   
20, had short hair and was looking at him with a grin. She held what seemed to be a   
pair of very sharp chopsticks in one hand, and a large glass of sake in the other.  
  
"Well?" she laughed. "Out with it."  
  
"Um...Its kinda long" He replied, reluctant.  
  
She grinned. "No hurry. I've got all night." She had quite and idea of why he was here.   
She had been part of the same game he was playing.  
  
"Er...It's sorta about Shinobu." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze.  
  
Or maybe not? She nodded for him to continue and took a sip of her sake.  
  
"Well. You know that boy? He and have a sorta thing going on. Except not. I told you   
it was hard to explain." He looked at her a little. Accusingly.  
  
"Uh huh. I noticed," She said, dryly.  
  
"Well I have to find out how...things...are going with them." He fidgeted, hoping she   
didn't ask why.  
  
"I've been 'asked' to find out." The smile lies were the best. Be as close to the truth as   
possible.  
  
Kitsune grinned. She could tell he had practised that line. It sounded too...normal.   
Yup. Now, does he want them apart or together?  
  
"From wh-"  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards her room.  
  
"No. You can't be here." She whispered, grabbing Batou. She looked around,   
searching for a place to hide him.  
  
Batou opened his mouth.  
  
"Move," She ordered, shoving him into a small cramped cupboard.  
  
***  
"Now", she said to the hiding Batou, after Shinobu had left. "As far as I can see,   
they'll be together in a few weeks." In fact, she was only guessing. She studied his   
face for a reaction.  
  
"Right," he said, but his eyes betrayed a glint of satisfaction.  
  
"Now I know that, I'd better go, thanks." He continued, hurriedly.  
  
As Batou opened the door, he turned, and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
There was no reason to ask what. "I enjoy a little bit of fun too, you know." she   
replied.  
  
Then, Something pulled at her. "Hey," she called the retreating figure. "Fancy a glass   
of sake before you go?"  
  
Now why did she do that? She thought. No matter, she could benefit from it in the end.  
  
"Erm" he started, caught of balance, "Sure! Why not."  
  
He smiled happily and walked back into her room.  
  
Notes: gods that took a long time! A had a bit of a block for a week. A Week! No   
matter, its here now. Wondering on Kitsune's character. Is she in it? I didn't do much   
on keitaro/naru, but they don't really need a place in the plot. Btw, Akal-Saris, who's   
Taichi and Mei? They aren't in the TV series, are they? I don't have all the books   
(just 4-7). Thanks for all the reviews too!! :D 


	5. Meetings Meetings Meetings Part 3

Bauto stood, looking around the large room for what seemed like the first time. The room seemed pretty normal, if a little messy. The only thing that stood out was the overly large sofa the he had fallen on earlier.  
  
"Have a drink, sit down, relax!" Kitsune laughed, pointing with a sake glass and grabbing a bottle.  
  
Batou nodded and was about to sit on the sofa, but he noticed a more modest sitting rug next to the full sized wooden door.  
  
When Kitsune took her head out of the drinks cabinet, she was surprised to see Batou sitting in the good old window seat. Shrugging, she went to sit with him, carrying two bottles.  
  
"Here." Kitsune grinned, handing over one of the bottles and sitting down, leaning against Bato's back. It was an odd sight, as Kitsune was a head taller than the young man opposite her.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, smiling.  
  
They both turned and silently stared out the open balcony. Kitsune seemed to be preoccupied with her own problems, and Batou was merely savouring the thought of the beautiful woman next to him.  
  
And he was embarrassed, of course.  
  
Throughout the night, they spoke only fleetingly, and Batou grew ever more embarrassed and shy. Kitsune didn't seem too fazed by this, and almost ignored her companion.  
  
Later, near dawn, when dry rays coated semi-shadows, without turning round, they kissed.  
  
***  
  
Togusa was pacing outside the old restaurant. It was a cold morning, and the autumn leaves littered the streets like dirt. He was angry, so he didn't notice the ambling set of village elders sitting near him.  
  
How the hell did that girl know anyway, he wondered. This sort of thing always happened to him. He never been seriously nasty, sure, he did some stuff, but nothing very bad. He'd never hurt anyone.  
  
What if she told Shinobu and the others? What if Shinobu was scared of him, the 'evil' one...?  
  
*** "The day looks bright", Shinobu hummed to herself, flinging the small windows open in her clean room.  
  
The windows, as they should, showed a small alleyway separating two parts of the building. Above hers, on the other side, was Kitsune's.....  
  
The window also showed, as it generally shouldn't, the half-naked figure of a guy, climbing down the wall.  
  
Shinobu stood, frozen to the floor by fright and shock over the half-naked intruder.  
  
Batou, hung, staring at the young girl, surprised by her sudden entrance. He was about to say something, but thankfully realised that the rest of his clothes were being kept in his mouth.  
  
Snapping out of it, she quickly slammed the windows shut, and leaned back onto them, breathing deeply. (Outside, Batou, shrugging, continued his slow decent.)  
  
Slowly, the events of the previous night came back to her... Togusa, the cat, everything... The Meeting! She glanced at her large Liddo-kun wall clock, all thoughts of intruders forgotten. She was going to be late! She had to go. She couldn't leave Togusa waiting for her the whole day. She was going, but only to tell him that she wasn't going.  
  
She hurried downstairs, and slipped into her light sandals. She left without even eating breakfast  
  
***  
  
By this time, Togusa was sitting down, and angry. It didn't matter which school they were of, they were always after him. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't....one of them.  
  
If no-one had told him, he would never have known. The only effect it had on him was that he caught sunburn very easily, and was attracted to red.  
  
He had to face it. She wasn't coming. He might as well just go. And he did. But, just as he was leaving the street, someone tapped on his shoulder.  
  
It was Shinobu! She'd come!  
  
He stood staring for a while, and forgetting everything he'd ever know in his life, said, "Shinobu! I didn't think you'd come."  
  
He cringed. He was sure that that sounded as bad as it did in his head.  
  
Shinobu, though, didn't seem to notice. She panted slightly, and replied, "I'm not. Err..." Togusa faced showed incomprehension. "I only came to say I wasn't coming... I didn't want you to wait...."  
  
Shinobu blushed, and Togusa's face continued to show confusion.  
  
"Er.... I should go. I have to get breakfast." Shinobu mumbled, backing away.  
  
Togusa mind sparked into frenzy.  
  
"No! I mean wait! At least let me get you something to eat..." He hurriedly asked. "Please?"  
  
Shinobu stopped. She thought of the cooking she'd have to do, and the inevitable washing up. She thought of Keitaro and Naru. She thought of the way they looked at each other when they thought each other weren't looking. She thought, and felt a sparkle of rebellion. She thought, and let go.  
  
"Ok. Please do."....well it was a start.  
  
Togusa looked momentarily shocked. He'd only said that on principal. He'd never expected a 'yes'.  
  
He blushed, but he had to ask. "Erm...*misery whisper*do you know anywhere to eat round here?"  
  
Now it was Shinobu turn to get shocked. "Yes..."  
  
They both stood there for a moment.  
  
"Erm..." Togusa said, moving aside and motioning for Shinobu to go forward  
  
***  
  
After Shinobu and Togusa had left the small street, Kitsune carefully climbed out of the small bush she had hidden in. The discomfort of having to sit in that prickly (she was sure it was holly) bush, was worth it in the end.  
  
They looked like such a nice couple.... and she had just the idea to bring them closer together.  
  
***  
  
It was pure chance that Batou found Togusa and Shinobu. He nearly ran straight into the street where they were meeting. He didn't though, and stood just around the corner, listening.  
  
After they had left, Batou nodded. It was as he had expected. He packed up and set off.  
  
He was going to set up a little help for Togusa's cause. After all, you couldn't bet against your friend, could you?  
  
*** Kitsune had arrived at the small cafe, and immediately set about getting it ready for Shinobu's entrance.  
  
"No, No. Over there! There!"  
  
She was currently standing on a chair, relaying her orders to the waiters and the other people she brought along.  
  
"Right. Pyramid people. Get into the starting position. It won't be long now." She ordered, gesturing in the direction of the stage.  
  
Once the acrobatic team were in place, Kitsune sat down. Some might consider and Aerobic team to be a bit over the top, but Kitsune considered human pyramids to go with anything. (A relic of her youth, and a fleeting obsession with aerobics.)  
  
She asked the waiter for a drink, ("Will some gorgeous bring me a DRINK!") and sat back, admiring her work.  
  
She even managed the fireworks....  
  
***  
  
Batou sat, in a different cafe, amazed at how efficient the team was. He'd ordered them as a package cafe, and they'd outperformed his greatest ideals.  
  
They'd even organised the booking of his choice cafe, the Cafe Del Costa. It was a nice little cafe, which radiated Italian from the white and red chequered tablecloths, to the buy one get one free offer on escargots.  
  
Batou continued to marvel. They'd even set up a collection of singing waiters.....  
  
Naru wandered in-between the market stalls, clutching the large shopping bag happily. Shopping was one of her favourite pastimes. She walked towards a vegetable stand in the far corner of the market, and was admiring the high quality of agriculture, when she noticed Shinobu.  
  
She saw Shinobu walking down the alleyway just to the right of her. She was walking with that school friend of hers from the previous night. Naru would have left it, but just after them, she happened to notice a dark figure, in pursuit. Then she got worried. After all, this wasn't the safest of areas. She'd better follow, and watch over them.  
  
She knew how to deal with perverts....  
  
***  
  
Batou had left the team to continue their good work, and had grabbed himself a drink. He wondered, sipping the drink, exactly where Togusa was now. He wasn't really worried about them going to a different cafe. This was the only real choice. But, he did worry about weather they had managed to fall out before getting here. Ok, maybe they could hardly talk for the embarrassment, but who could tell, with those two?  
  
Togusa downed the last of the drink, and choked.  
  
Spluttering, he spat out a small folded Polaroid. Unwrapping it, he stared.  
  
Shocked, he stumbled into the cafe, and handed the offending Polaroid to the leader of the gang.  
  
"Hmmm..." The woman stroked her chin. "You know that this is going to cost you more?"  
  
Batou grimaced, and dolled out 5 100yen notes.  
  
The woman smiled, and turned back to the rest of the group. "Gather your stuff boys, shops moved."  
  
She turned back towards Togusa mumbling, "More of a cafe than a shop, really...."  
  
She motioned towards the door. "Lead on, brave leader."  
  
And, with that, Togusa walked out, and started on the way to the small cafe depicted in the (slightly wet) picture.  
  
***  
  
Kitsune was idly flirting with the bartender in the Flares eatery. It was a fairly small cafe, with all the seating arranged to magnify the large wooden stage in the west wall. The bar was on the east wall, and was stacked with all types of alcoholic drinks.  
  
Kitsune was waiting for Shinobu. They had everything set up. Music, flowers, Human pyramid, all set up. (On the stage, of course. They did seem a little worn out, as they'd been like that for the last 20 minutes.)  
  
Kitsune though, unconcerned as to their fate, was actually getting quite worried. Shinobu had been too long now. She briefly considered the chance that they'd managed to fall out before arriving, but dismissed it quickly. Those two were too shy too talk, let alone argue.  
  
Kitsune felt a tap on her back, and let out a sigh of relief. A watcher must have spotted them. Quickly, she signalled towards the Pyramid to start the show.  
  
Relieved at the chance to move, the pyramid relaxed. And what normally happens when you relax while carrying something heavy happened. They collapsed.  
  
Kitsune glared at the mass of bodies protruding from the stage and turned to thank the watcher. Who wasn't there? She looked around. No sign of the couple either....  
  
Kitsune was slightly more intelligent than Batou, and realised the chance that Togusa had chosen a different cafe to eat in. This also made her realise (quite loudly) that Togusa was a brain-defunct moron.  
  
Angrily, she walked up towards the moaning pile of bodies.  
  
"Come on. Move it" She shouted, grabbing two people and shaking them. "Let's go. Stupid idiot's moved to another cafe."  
  
And, dragging the helpless athletes in tow, she marched out of the restaurant, wondering which cafe they had chosen instead. Which was a pity really, as if she had looked on the floor next to her chair, she'd find a little Polaroid of Shinobu and Togusa heading towards a small cafe... in the opposite direction to where she was heading!  
  
***  
  
The manager at the Pincers, a small cafe, frequented by Shinobu, wondered where all the enjoyment had gone. As he had the day before, and the day before that. He was watching, from behind the sterilised plastic counter, the few customers who were sitting down, gloomily eating whatever crap the chef had thrown up for them.  
  
He remembered his days in collage. He had great hopes for this place. Candles, waiters on wheels, the whole bloody deal. Somewhere though, he had gone wrong. What the hell, he was stuck with a chef who couldn't speak English, and a bunch of waiters who hadn't been sober a day of their lives!  
  
He wanted excitement.  
  
Another man walked into the hell pit that was the manager's job.  
  
When the army of people washed into the cafe, the manager was shocked at first, but quickly recovered. He walked into his office, and took out his black-bound phonebook. He found the relevant page, and dialled the number. He heard himself inform the person of what he wanted. Inside, he rejoiced.  
  
He would finally get what he wanted.....  
  
***  
  
Shinobu strolled cheerfully down the small lane. She walked with a skip, and seemed very unconcerned. She hardly noticed Togusa, walking slowly behind her. She smiled enjoying the sound of the market in the next street. She enjoyed the sight of autumn stripping the occasional tree that they came across of its leaves.  
  
Togusa was in a gloomy mood. He resented that woman who threatened him. He glowered, resenting the busy, normal sound of the market in the next street. He resented the portent that came with the stripping of the occasional tree's leaves that they came across.  
  
The cafe Shinobu led Togusa to was one of the places you'd only get to like after living in its place for a long time. It was truly exclusive. It was the type of place that 'dinnerladies' was set in. It had a Sterilised feel. It was White, plain. All except for what oddly seemed like a hastily erected stage, in the centre of the room.  
  
"This is the best place in the whole of Hinata! Get something!" She informed Togusa earnestly and sitting down at a small table  
  
"Erm...Ok?" He replied, joining her.  
  
A waiter appeared at their sides. "Milady?" He coughed.  
  
Shinobu looked at the waiter in a confused, shocked fashion. "W-W-What happened to the old people...?"  
  
"They decided to take the afternoon off." The waiter replied quickly. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Coke please, and a... cheese sandwich please..." She answered, looking at her hands.  
  
"Very well Madam." The waiter said, turning to Togusa. "And you?"  
  
"I'll have the same as Shinobu..." Togusa replied, staring at the out of place stage in the middle of the cafe.  
  
After the waiter left a silence reigned.  
  
A minute later, after what seemed like hours, a different waiter came back with the drinks, and a small band set them selves up on the stage.  
  
They drank in silence. Until....  
  
BANG! The cafe door slammed open. Togusa, shocked, spilt his drink.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Togusa said.  
  
A (very) female woman busted in wearing a fox mask.  
  
"Alright! Move it, move it move it!" She shouted.  
  
Togusa, who was stood up, and Shinobu stared at the strange woman.  
  
A small army of weary people (in spandex) swarmed in.  
  
Shinobu whimpered uncertainly.  
  
The masked woman went back outside.  
  
The spandex wearers crowded round the small stage, glaring at the band.  
  
The woman reappeared, dragging a waiter with her.  
  
Shinobu and Togusa both started moving backwards.  
  
The woman, seeing the spandex wearer's predicament, marched over to them, throwing the waiter in Togusa's direction  
  
The waiter straightened out his suit, and walked towards the two diners.  
  
Shinobu hid behind Togusa. Togusa stared at the waiter, caught in shock.  
  
"Would you like to come back to you table, Sir, Madam?"  
  
***  
  
The manager is sat in his desk, smiling, and watching the commotion in his hell hole. He wandered over to the safe in the wall. He didn't know why he didn't just let go. To let it all out.  
  
He stroked the hammer he took from the safe. He could still remember when he got it. He had to work for this.  
  
He started shaking.  
  
This was one the most important things in his life. He hadn't touched it in years. He... loved... it.  
  
He relaxed. And smiled.  
  
There was no reason why he shouldn't enjoy the fun.  
  
He started towards the door, waving the hammer.  
  
Sometimes there is nothing to let go of.  
  
***  
  
Naru had seen Shinobu go into the cafe unmolested, and was about to leave, dismissing the shadow as a figment of her imagination, when she heard the sound of running.  
  
Quickly, she dived into a nearby ally, and stared on in astonishment as a gang of spandex wearing athletes, following a strange woman in a fox mask.  
  
Seeing the group being forced into the cafe by the fox-woman, Naru decided to follow them.  
  
Just in case.  
  
Inside the cafe, Naru stood in the doorway, transfixed at the sight in front of her. The fox faced woman was dealing whacks at practically everyone around the small stage in the centre. The band set up in the centre were trying to escape the madwoman's clutches, but were being held back by the spandex wearers.  
  
When the Fox-woman managed to get control over the situation, she kicked the band off the stage, and made the spandex wearers get on it and form a big pyramid.  
  
As Naru was being distracted by the sight at the stage, a ruff looking man came running through a nearby door, wielding a huge, no, massive, inflated hammer.  
  
He ran. And tripped over a split can of coke. He span, and fell. Fell on Naru. He made contact with something soft.  
  
Naru felt him. She also felt the surge of embarrassment, anger and annoyance the came with the (patented) Naru-Punch. Before she knew it, the man was flying. Straight in the direction of the just-erected human pyramid. (Knocking down a waiter in the process.)  
  
***  
  
"Would you like to come back to you table, Sir, Madam?" The waiter asked.  
  
Shinobu continued to cower behind Togusa.  
  
With no notice, the waiter was knocked down by a flying man wielding a massive inflatable hammer.  
  
Quickly, taking full advantage of the situation (which doesn't come that often), Togusa turned.  
  
"Let's go now." He said.  
  
Shinobu took a daring look at the front door.  
  
"No. Round the back."  
  
Shinobu nodded, and grabbed Togusa's hand.  
  
Quietly (at least compared to the noise around them) they ran into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
The spandex wearers had had a long day. They'd been dragged around by the fox mask wearing Kitsune, and were just about to relax when some-bloody-one smashed into them, causing a repeat of the agonising mass of bodies from earlier. This infuriated them.  
  
That's why, when a large collection of band players and waiter came up to them and started shouting and just generally being nasty, they decided to attack.  
  
***  
  
Batou seeing the spandex wearers attack his waiters went to the head and asked,  
  
"Can't you do anything?"  
  
"'Coarse," The leader answered, grinning. "It'll cost you though."  
  
"What?!" Batou shouted.  
  
"IT'LL COST YOU!" The leader shouted, above the screams and shouts.  
  
"OH." He replied, checking his pockets. "ERM, I DONT THINK I HAVE ANY MORE"  
  
The leader laughed, and with a flourish, bowed. She took of her hell's angel's leather jacket, and ran into the fray of insane spandex wearing opponents. She didn't have to miss any of the fun.  
  
Batou, knowing where to cut his losses, quickly pilfered the woman's jacket of his money, and quietly, sneaked out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Naru watched on in amazement as the scene took fold. The pervy man was in a corner, fending off three assailants with his inflatable hammer, while the rest of the people were collected around the stage, hitting everyone and everything. It was an odd meld of spandex and aprons.  
  
Even now, there were already some casualties strewn around the floor. Including the fox woman from earlier. Naru was intrigued. She crawled over, and carefully removed the woman's mask.  
  
Kitsune!  
  
What the hell is Kitsune doing here! Naru thought. Among other things.  
  
"Kitsune! Wake up!" she said, shaking the comatose Kitsune.  
  
She dragged Kitsune under a table, to avoid all the rioting above.  
  
"Wake up!" She repeated shaking Kitsune some more.  
  
She heard a cracking noise, and stopped. She closed her eyes and cringed.  
  
Then the table fell in on them.....  
  
***  
  
Shinobu and Togusa ran out the back door of the Cafe, and sat down, panting.  
  
After they had finished, Togusa groaned.  
  
"We haven't even eaten yet." He groaned.  
  
Shinobu looked at him, and smiled. "Why don't you just come back to Hinata with me, and we can get something there."  
  
Togusa was pleased. "Ok."  
  
And off they went, walking next to each other.  
  
***  
  
At Hinata Sou, Togusa was led into the living room, and told to wait for Shinobu to get something to eat.  
  
"Shinobu? Is that you?" a toned, sharp voice called out. A voice that set off warning bells in Togusa's head.  
  
Togusa jumped back just as the handle turned. In mid jump, he 'Changed'. Due to the redistribution of matter and the reduction of air friction, he fell right under a cupboard on the far wall.  
  
***  
  
Mokoto half opened the door to the dining room, and stopped. She had just sensed a small surge of evil. Quietly, she slipped inwards. It was just enough for her to sense without looking.  
  
She subtly probed the room, trying to find remnants, with her Ki.  
  
Just as she thought she had placed the evil, she sensed another, much larger burst, from the forest outside.  
  
Keeping her eye on the window, Mokoto silently slid into the kitchen, and tapped the happily working Shinobu's shoulder.  
  
"YAAH!" She shook. "Oh, erm....Mokoto." She finished lamely.  
  
"Shinobu, have you seen Naru or Kitsune?" Mokoto asked, looking distracted.  
  
"Er...no." Shinobu said. "Is something wrong Mokoto?" She noticed Mokoto's distracted look.  
  
"No" Mokoto stared in the direction of the still-resonating evil. "No... Shinobu, I'm just going out for a while."  
  
And with that, she ran out, leaving a very confused Shinobu to take the food out to Togusa.  
  
Togusa had reverted to form just before Shinobu came in, leaving him flat on the floor.  
  
"Ahahahaha..."He laughed, flatly. "Oops."  
  
Shinobu looked at Togusa strangely, and said, "Togusa, I think we should eat this outside. We're not supposed to bring boyfriend --!"  
  
Togusa, who was busy climbing back up, was so shocked; he slipped, and hit the floor, causing him to roll around in pain.  
  
"No! Er, I mean... ooh, I don't mean boyfr-" Shinobu quickly replied, dropping a can as her voice rose. "I mean any friends, don't... we don't.., I..."  
  
Seeing Togusa's pain-wracked state, she asked lamely "Are you alright?"  
  
"We -"  
  
"Yes" Togusa said, tactfully ignoring the last minute and picking up the can. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
After they left, Shinobu seemed to perk up, and laughed, before running.  
  
Togusa, followed, struggling to catch up. He followed her down the shortcut and down into another street.  
  
And another. Togusa kept on running.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a place that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a small playground. A place he had never been.  
  
From across the street, Shinobu stopped. Head tilted, she slowly walked back to Togusa.  
  
Togusa felt Shinobu arrive next to him. They walked forward, and sat down just before the sandpit.  
  
***  
  
Naru's eyes slowly blinked open. She recognised the warm comfort of her room....and sat up!  
  
The coarse, rough blankets chafed Naru's arms as she sat up. She started to panic, wondering where she was.  
  
Until she looked.  
  
The cold iron prison bars stared back at her, and she felt her dread growing.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmmm!" Togusa enthusiastically mumbled in-between bites. "Thus is delicious!"  
  
Shinobu gleamed, "Thank you."  
  
Mainly to fill the time between eating and when Shinobu finished, started to make small simple shapes in the edge of the sandbox.  
  
Before he knew it, he was in the centre, making larger objects.  
  
He couldn't place the time when Shinobu finished, and joined him. They built huge buildings, and it reminded both of them of their past. Their dreams.  
  
***  
  
It was late when they stopped. They destroyed their creations, and flattened the sand once again.  
  
At the gate, they stood, unsure of how to say goodbye.  
  
The gap was bridged slowly, but soon Shinobu could feel Togusa's breath on her cheek. She looked up, and was surprised to see Togusa's eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows gritted in the effort of self-control.  
  
She smiled, and in one swift movement, brushed her lips against his cheek, and turned.  
  
"See you in school." She said, still smiling. "Later."  
  
Togusa stood still as Shinobu walked away. His cheek was still tingling.  
  
Sometimes its nice to have someone love you.  
  
***  
  
After Shinobu had left, Mooney hung down from the tree, contemplating the exchange.  
  
Something didn't fit.  
  
Dissatisfied, he stretched his wings, and with a sigh, took to the sky.  
  
***  
  
After both Togusa and Mooney had left, six old men walked out of the mist.  
  
They stood, staring at the image in the sandpit.  
  
"This has gone too far." One of them said, forebodingly.  
  
"There can be no compromise." Another replied.  
  
"There is no time to tell." The third added.  
  
"There is no time at all" The forth concluded.  
  
Finally, taking a step backwards, they agreed, "There can never be any time."  
  
It sounded more like a threat than a statement.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: (or is it readers notes?...whatever) The whole bloody chapter was strange. Just causes the ending was worse, you can't blame me, no?  
  
...  
  
Ok. Maybe you can. Sigh. Back to the editing table again.  
  
Another thing, the very long updating period I use is...VERY BAD! I should try to update more often. And more, I should put up a disclaimer. I think. Probably. Maybe.  
  
God! I've forgotten what I was going to ask now. Hang on, I'll edit it first.  
  
Right. Now... Some of the paragraphs are too small, don't you think? As usual, most of the characters were out of character (pardon the pun). Except for Mokoto. I was close with her, I think. Do you? I actually like some bits, like when Shinobu finds Batou outside her window. But sometime, it goes all strange.  
  
Moving swiftly onwards, the next chapter, I will have to deal with the excess character I created. (Namely Shina) The rest all have a purpose, believe it or not. That and more of course.  
  
Oh yeah. Taichi will certainly be part of it, but not that much of a big one. Mei though, is not that much of a certainty. I haven't totally planned out the rest of the storyline yet, so she may get a mention somewhere.  
  
Well... I suppose its, 'till next time' then? After all you guys have been so nice and reviewing my stuff, I've made it a point of mine to make at least 1 review per day. As they say, "spread the love" ;¬).  
  
Btw, oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Kitsune and Batou never really kiss, and I might just post up a filler chapter at the end, with what really happened. 


End file.
